A Lost Heart In a Field of Aconite
by Aristal Mortise
Summary: Uhmm, I'm not too great with summaries but this is an Inuyasha OC Sesshomaru OC Rated M for later chapters.


Inuyasha-sama woke early, even before dawn, there was something making him very nervous. Since he awoke He'd been fully alert, he felt that there was someone, or something, watching him. Kagome-san had had just about enough of his meaningless hunt through any, and every, bush in a thirty-foot area of himself.

"Inuyasha-san, sop it already there is nothing out there." Kagomesan said fiercely.

"No. Why won't you believe me? There's something out there watching us!" Inuyashasama said practically screaming at Kagome-san.

"Inuyasha-san, why don't you just come here and sit." Kagome-san said annoyed.

As soon as she said the word 'sit' Inuyasha-sama was thrust down into the ground beneath him. The beads around his neck were definitely working.

"That's gotta hurt." Inuyasha-sama could've sworn he heard a muffled voice say from some bushes not to far away.

He jumped to his feet and removed Tetsuiga from its sheath, he lowered himself into a ready stance and listened for the next noise.

He heard a foot brush up against a bush and knew from that where the person who had been stalking him all day was. Well that is just wonderful for me isn't it.

"I caught you now you little…" Inuyasha-sama started yelling as he sprang forward to the patch of shrubbery.

He landed perfectly behind the bush and stared in shock and confusion at what he found. "dog?" he said confused.

He got down close to it and sniffed the air in the slightest of gestures. "No, you're no dog, you're a wolf." He said coldly picking it up by the tail.

_It's only a pup so I'm not going to think to much of it. I'm only going to get rid of it._

It seemed as though the young wolf did not like his thought very much since it whipped around then and bit Inuyasha-sama's arm causing him to drop it to the ground.

The small white and grey wolf stood as tall as it could then dropped its front paws to the ground, and went into a bowing stance. Kagome-san looked at it wondering what kind of wolf bows.

"Inuyasha-san, do you know this wolf?"

"Of coarse not, I hate wolves. I would never know any wolves."

"Well then why does it seem to know you?"

"I don't know ask it."

"What do you mean 'ask it'? I'm not going to ask a wolf why its bowing to you!"

"Hey, what's it doing now?"

They both looked over to the tiny wolf, who had taken the moment to search through Kagome-san's pack. In the search it had found what it was looking for and more; it had found a bottle of water and jewel shards.

It took the vile of tiny jewel fragments to Inuyasha-sama's feet, then bounded off to the water. Kagome-san watched as it pounced on the large bottle of sparkling liquid and easily crush the sides in, pouring the water into the little creature's mouth.

_What is this thing?_

"Ah, Inuyasha-san, it has sacred jewel shards!"

"What? Where are they?"

Before she could tell him the little wolf shook off a small, pink band on its neck that held a bell that shimmered in the sun light. This bell was very beautiful, it was gold with silver details and small sapphires imbedded in it's rim.

As the necklace hit the ground it seemed to have broken, as it fell open like a locket. Inuyasha-sama stepped forward and the wolf stepped back. When Inuyasha-sama could clearly see inside the bell he found himself gazing upon twelve shards of the Sacred Jewel. He looked up at the tiny animal before him and wondered how something so small, and seemingly weak could have collected more jewel shards than him and Kagome-san.

"Mika-san…"

"What Inuyasha-san?"

"Mika-san."

"The New Moon, what about it?"

"This wolf, that's her name."

"Mika-san, what a cute name for a little wolf! But a better name for you would be Eriko-chan." Kagome-san said giggling, and picking Mika-san up.

Inuyasha stared at the two girls and walked over to them with a straight face. He took the wolf from Kagome-san's arms and walked away into the brush shouting over his shoulder, " Kagome-san, stay here!"

He placed Mika-san down on a small boulder and sat down on the ground in front of her. "Who are you? What are you? I know you're not a normal wolf."

Mika-san tilted her head and looked curiously at Inuyasha-sama.

"Stop playing, I told you, I know. Now why are you here?" He said angrily.

Mika-san jumped into Inuyasha-sama's lap, looking up at him and nuzzling his chest.

_Maybe I was wrong._

"What is he doing with Mika-san?" Kagome-san asked herself.

Inuyasha-sama came out of the shadow of the trees closely fallowed by Mika-san. He told Kagome-san that Mika-san would be tagging along with them for a while and that it was time for them to get moving.

Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-san, and their new friend Mika-san stopped in a small clearing and rested there for the night. Kagome-san was the first to fall asleep, then Inuyasha in his already tranced mind drifted off to sleep staring into the sky from a tree. Mika-san was still awake sitting next to the fire.

She stood and tuck her head to her chest. A cloud of swirling purple smoke appeared around her, hiding her body from sight.

Just as it appeared it vanished, but what it presented with in the small whiffs left over was not a tiny brown wolf but a tall slender young woman with long straight, purple hair that had been put into two loose ponytails with glistening blue silk ribbons.

I wore a short, dark blue and black kimono, that was tied tight with a white obi, on my wrists I wore two metal braces, and on my ankles beads of silver jingled as I shifted my weight. On my neck was a familiar item, there attached to a pink band rested a silver and gold, jewel encrusted bell that chimed as the jewel shards inside of it bounced around. My sheathed sword had an emblem encrusted with ivory.

With one movement I jumped into the tree where Inuyasha-san slept, my advancement was so quiet that not even Inuyasha-san himself stirred.

"Well, well that was easy enough. I guess that all that's left for me to do is to guard you, little Inuyasha-sama. Hmm, well you're not exactly little any more, but then again neither am I." I whispered crouching on the branch.

"Oh, I would love it if I could go back and see you again. Like that time when you were still so little, do you remember?" I smiled and giggled slightly at Inuyasha-sama's sleeping face.

_Looks like we only have a little while longer to wait._

I thought looking up at the moon.


End file.
